


Dark Night, Hold Tight

by Milarca



Series: Eyes Open [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Comfort, Cuddling, D/s, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Force Bond, Force Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sub!Hux, asexual!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had made it implicitly clear that what Hux wanted was the most important thing to him, and that he would take the desire he was showing him now, as a gift, and not something to be expected or taken for granted. And what Hux was feeling, it wasn’t laced with obligation, because of that. This was different and pleasant and… utterly unlike anything he’d ever felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night, Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to [Gingercaf](http://gingercaf.tumblr.com/) for being hugely supportive, encouraging, and helpful with this <3

_You want this._

_Fuck off, Ren._

_I want it too._

Hux took a breath. He continued typing. Milly shifted in her bed on his desk. 

He’d barely even _thought_ about— he swallowed. He refocused on the note he was drafting to the chief of engineering about the hydraulics malfunction that day. There would need to be parts repaired and crew organized. 

_Hux._

_Ren, I’m really quite busy at the moment._

_You weren’t five minutes ago._

He exhaled tensely, mind going back to the vaguely humiliating daydream he’d had - about Ren. He couldn’t hide them anymore. They’d never been hidden, really. Ren had been in his mind since the day they’d first met in the _Finalizer_ ’s docking bay less than three months ago. He’d wormed his way in and hadn’t left, to Hux’s increasing annoyance.

He continued typing, naively thinking Ren would just go away and leave him to running the First Order’s massive flagship that really did require a large portion of his time—

_You’re stressed._

_Generally,_ Hux hissed.

_Let me help you._

Hux snorted, huffing a laugh. He didn’t want the same things that Ren did, and they both knew it. 

_Let me come over. I can help you relax._

_How?_ Hux snapped. _We both know that if you’re looking for something **sexual** , that is quite out of the question. You keep insinuating sex when you contact me over this **bizarre** mental link you’ve established between us, and I keep letting you know in **no** uncertain terms that I am simply **not** interested in such activities._

Hux took a shaky breath, sudden fear making his hands clammy. If Ren wanted, he could just come into his rooms and _take_ what he wanted. Maybe he was thinking about it right now. If Hux continued to deny him—

_I would **never** force myself on you, General._

Hux shivered. _Then **why** are you tormenting me like this?_

_I’m not **tormenting** you. _

_It certainly seems like you are to me._

_You like this._

Hux laughed humorlessly. _You can tell yourself that._

_I can tell, Hux. You know I can._

Hux swallowed. 

It was true. 

He did like it. 

_You like it. You like this. You like battling against me but you want—_

It was too much. Hux couldn’t bear to have it all laid out like that. Ren must have sensed his discomfort when he broke off. Hux had stopped typing, was staring at the screen numbly. 

_I still don’t understand,_ he thought. _I don’t… I don’t feel **that way** towards you, you know that. I don’t have the desire to… fornicate - _ he thought the word distastefully - _with you._

_I know. I know that intimately, Hux. You know I do. I know what you want, what you desire - and what you don’t. I **know**._

Hux made a frustrated noise. _So, you know. But you don’t feel the same. You crave it. You couldn’t possibly want someone like me, if that is what you’re suggesting, because you would never… I could never satisfy you in the way you want. The way you need._

 _I don’t care about that,_ Ren growled, and it was a primal, defensive noise, though not one directed at Hux. Hux shuddered, and grit his teeth. He swallowed.

 _Then how, what…_ Hux ran a hand over his face.

_I can take care of myself, Hux. If you don’t mind that I do. Would you?_

_I…_ Hux exhaled shakily. _No, I wouldn’t mind._

_So. Then that takes care of it. I don’t mind if you don’t satisfy me sexually - even though sex isn’t the whole part of it, and you know that. I mean, you want me, physically, apart from that, yes?_

Yes, it was true, he did. Maybe not as far as sex - not right away, anyway - but he wanted to touch and to hold, to be held and caressed and possessed and teased and loved… He swallowed hard…

_…Yes, but…_

_…So, that’s all I want. I just want... you. Whatever you’re willing to give._

There was suddenly a wave of hungry, possessive energy that Hux felt through the connection. It seemed to push into his chest and grab him, sink into the spaces in his heart like claws, holding him utterly in place. It shocked him and made him suddenly, enormously dizzy. He held back a whimper and took a few seconds to compose himself. 

Feedback from Ren seemed to indicate satisfaction at his reaction, though also worry and caution. He didn’t want to overwhelm him with his own feelings. He sent _calm_ , then, and cool, steadying sensations. Hux shivered, relaxing. He exhaled heavily. 

_What do you_ _want right now?_ He asked tiredly, because he needed to know. The response was immediate.

_I want to be there with you. I can sense your anxiety. You’re tense and angry. I can calm you down._

_**You** are the cause of my frustration, Ren_, he said, without much fire. He didn’t mind. In a way it was almost funny, that it had taken this long for them to, to— speak honestly. Or Ren had, anyway. 

Ren was silent, and cautious about Hux’s amusement. He felt badly about keeping his true feelings to himself for so long. This, Hux felt in vague though crisp sentiments Ren sent through the link, as if in apology.

 _You get stressed during the day,_ Ren said, carefully. _And you don’t let it out. You want to. You need to. I want to help you with that. …I want to take care of you.._

The last part was less of a direct thought and more of a caress - soft and vulnerable, but viciously real. 

Hux liked the idea. That someone could feel that way towards him. He liked it immensely. But it was strange, and odd, coming from Ren. Because Ren had been in his head for nearly three months and hadn’t reached out to him like this before, offered to _help_ him. He’d spied on his thoughts and his personal feelings and talked with him almost whenever he wanted— he’d been mostly respectful. But he flirted, had flirted since the beginning. And Hux couldn’t understand _why…_

 _It took you **this** long to— Why didn’t you make your intentions clear sooner? _ Hux demanded. He had thought that Ren had just wanted to fuck him. Why only now let him know that that didn’t need to happen? That he just wanted to, to— 

_Hux, I— I wasn’t sure if you’d even really **want** to… _

_You **knew** how I felt, Ren! Do you think I would lie to myself in my own thoughts?! You’ve **harassed** me for **three** months, _ he hissed, despite that there was little actual annoyance in his thoughts. Just anguish and ache.

_I’m sorry, Hux. I didn’t mean to… I was only trying to…_

Hux had a flash of worry. What if this was just a trick. He moaned quietly, suddenly wondering _again_ if the locks on his door would be enough to keep Ren out. He knew they wouldn’t. What if Ren was just saying all this to get him to let him in? Just changing tactics, and this time, he’d finally found the one that worked?

_Hux—_

Hux shoved Ren out, as much as he could. 

But again, he reminded himself, Ren could have taken him any time he wanted. He took a calming breath. If Ren wanted, he could have just come over and done _whatever_ he liked. Hux wouldn’t have been able to stop him. So, he supposed that this couldn’t be a deception of some kind. Why would he spend all this time saying he would respect his boundaries if he could just take what he wanted from the beginning?

 _Hux, please. I would **never** have forced you into anything, _Ren said, pushing the thought, gently, but firmly, into Hux’s head. Hux didn’t have the will to fight him. And, despite everything, it didn’t upset him. Ren rarely upset him. He was never truly cruel or mean. Annoying and frustrating, maybe, but never cruel. 

Hux wasn’t sure how to reply.

_Look, I know that. I do. I just…_

Hux swallowed heavily. Ren stayed in the back of his mind, worried and angry at himself. 

_Just let me finish these, alright?_ he thought, softly, needing something else to focus on.

 _Of course,_ Ren came back, and Hux breathed a sigh of relief. He just needed to finish his work and have a bit of room to breathe. 

He went back to his correspondence, and successfully managed to concentrate for several hours. Ren left him alone enough that he felt blessedly calm in his own head, though there was still a tiny spark of their connection, of Ren monitoring his general mental state and what he was physically doing from a superficial standpoint - no details. He wasn’t intruding on his thoughts. 

This settled Hux. To have freedom, but also know that he wasn’t totally alone - that he could reach out to Ren when he wished, if he wanted. It was strangely comforting. And something he might be able to get used to.

When it was getting late and he was beginning to get tired, he felt Ren’s attention stir. He came carefully, checking to see if Hux wanted him. Hux offered no resistance.

_Hux._

_Yes, Ren, what is it?_

_You’re getting tired._

_Yes, astute observation._ Hux smiled, petting Milly. She yawned and stretched, flopping onto her back in the black cat bed. 

_Will you let me… come over._

Hux groaned. 

Ren stayed silent for a moment. 

_I just want to be there with you,_ he said. 

Hux exhaled. 

_Please._

It was the _please_ that did it, though not in the way Ren wanted. 

_No,_ Hux said firmly at Ren’s insistence, partly to give him time to think and partly to see how Ren would react. To see if Ren really thought that he was worth the trouble.

Ren’s mind tensed, and _then_ Hux felt a strange sense of restriction all over his body, like having ropes squeeze all over him, around his core and over his chest and at his wrists and elbows. It wasn’t unpleasant. The restriction was all where it would normally be if he was being restrained in intricate ties, and wasn’t at all uncomfortable or tight. 

He gasped, and they disappeared. He had felt Ren do this before, though not so intensely in the past. He swallowed, the phantom sensation making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He shifted, biting his lip. He wanted that again. He wanted the security of that feeling again. 

_Alright,_ Ren said, infuriatingly actually acquiescing to his directive. 

_Was that necessary?_ Hux asked calmly. 

Ren analyzed him. _You like it. You always have._

 _Yes, well. Please don’t do it._ Hux heard himself think this, though they both knew at the same time that it wasn’t true in the slightest. He did want Ren to do it again, and often, too. 

Ren sensed this, and hummed warmly, though his words were the exact opposite. _Of course. Whatever you wish,_ he said. 

Hux sniffed, feeling colder than he had a second ago. Fuck. He hated this. Why wasn’t Ren calling him out? He needed proof that this could work, so couldn’t Ren just—just give him what he _knew_ he needed right now before he threw himself into _gods_ knew what— 

_Come over,_ he said in frustration, tapping the transparisteel of his desk. 

_You want me to?_ Ren asked with careful, controlled eagerness. He’d wanted to make Hux say it, Hux thought with what he wanted to be disgust, though he knew was something far closer to aching understanding. 

_Yes, I would like you to, Ren. Please don’t ask me to repeat myself. (Because I couldn’t,)_ he added without meaning to, more in the back of his mind than anything. He flinched. 

As soon as Hux had confirmed his desire, a wave of hunger and heat flooded through him, around him, squeezing and holding and preening him. Hux swallowed, his heartbeat speeding up, though he didn’t belay the request, or tell Ren to ignore what he had just said. He could sense Ren leaving his apartments. He forced himself to continue typing. 

When Ren came in a few minutes later through the entranceway - he knew the access code, of course - he took his helmet off and held it in his hands, his eyes on Hux. Hux glanced at him once before continuing to type. 

“Hux, stop typing.”

Hux ignored him.

Ren froze Hux's hands, his limbs and his back.

Hux swallowed hard, but sighed internally. Yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted to be stopped, to be forced away from his work. He looked up and away. Ren watched him coolly. He set his helmet on a side table and took off his cowl and gloves.

Ren let the moment drag, watching him intently, before releasing him. "I won't repeat myself." 

Hux inhaled shakily, closing his hands into loose fists on the computer.

“Come here,” Ren said coolly. 

Hux rose and went over, heart hammering in his chest. He flicked his eyes up once, unsure. 

Ren took his wrists, brought his hands to his mouth, and kissed them. Hux tinged pink. Ren looked up, set Hux’s hands on his chest, and took his head, before closing the distance between them to kiss him. Hux blinked, dazed. The last time he’d been kissed had been… years ago. He’d missed it. He was breathless when Ren broke. Then Ren took his head and held it to his. Hux exhaled as Ren’s arms wrapped around him. A full body shiver ran up his spine. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Ren kissed his cheek, and touched their noses together. 

_You’re so beautiful_.

Hux narrowed his eyes instinctively, lip curling up, expecting some kind of callous jab. Ren looked immediately contrite, and worried at his reaction, but he continued to hold him as he kissed him again firmly. 

_It’s true._

Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t want to hear that. Empty words such as those had been used to lure countless people into the arms of those whose intentions for them were anything but sincere. 

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it._

Hux sighed. Ren tilted his chin up. He looked at him, his mouth, his eyes.

“Come with me,” he said, and led Hux into the bedroom, which, of course he knew the location of, even though he’d never been in Hux’s apartments before. The sliding double door slipped closed behind them. “Main lights off,” Ren said, and the lights went out except for the side tables. Next, he addressed Hux: “Strip,” he said, _but keep your briefs on._ Hux swallowed. Ren stepped back, and turned away from him, offering him some privacy. 

Hux exhaled slowly and turned away from Ren, stripping out of his uniform. He could hear Ren unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his tunic and shirt. Hux took off his boots and stepped out of his pants. Ren finished soon before him, left in only his boxers and black tank top, and sat on the other side of the bed, turned away from him. 

When he was finished, flushing horribly, he knew, Ren stood, and turned to the bed. 

“Kneel,” he said, gently. “On the bed.” 

Hux nodded. He knelt, hands in his lap, facing the end of the bed, where Ren could see him. Ren looked him up and down. “Good boy,” he said, and Hux shuddered, feeling slightly light-headed. 

Ren shifted up onto the bed, knees on either side of his, and reached out, hesitantly, to take his neck, cradling the back of his head. His other hand settled on Hux’s warm side. Hux licked his lips as Ren rubbed the back of his neck.

“Shhh,” Ren soothed, impossibly calm and looking into each of his eyes. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” Like he was settling a frightened animal, even if Hux hadn’t even _said_ anything. He felt himself loosening anyway, skin prickling under Ren’s hand and sending shivers up his body. 

Ren dipped down and caught his eye, holding it and giving him a small smile. When he leaned in, it was expected, though Hux’s breathing still increased when Ren kissed him. He kissed back hungrily, pushing Ren back and settling shaky, hesitant hands on his side. He didn’t want to push Ren off the bed, so he stopped, just kissing him. The position wasn’t the best, but then Ren was urging him back, cradling him as he laid him out across the bed. 

Hux went willingly, though anxiety was still kneading at the darkest corners of his mind as Ren lowered him down. Ren looked down at him, over top of him on his hands and knees. Hux let go of Ren’s side after a moment of looking into his eyes, letting his arms rest splayed out on the bed when he found that caress from before in the soft warmth of them. He dropped his eyes and swallowed. He wanted this. He wanted it badly. 

And he could feel the heat of Ren’s gaze on his skin, the weight of his presence holding him down even despite the space between them. 

Ren lowered himself down carefully, and kissed him. It was sweet, and slow, and made Hux’s hands twitch. He swallowed, and Ren kissed his cheek, and his jaw, and under it, making Hux tilt his head up to give him access. Ren bit at the soft skin just behind his ear and he whined, hips jerking up and hands coming up to grasp Ren’s arms. 

When Ren licked his neck Hux moaned low and sought his jaw, arching up to kiss him back. Ren allowed it with a small smile, letting Hux push up into him. Hux grabbed him around the waist and kissed his cheek. He sighed when he lowered himself further onto the bed, so he was once again lying on it, though now with Ren right on top of him while still taking most of his own weight. Ren nuzzled into Hux’s neck, kissing up it. Hux sighed, letting his head fall back. Ren breathed against him and swallowed thickly. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he said hotly, opening his whole mouth to press his teeth delicately to Hux’s throat, biting down gently. Hux sobbed wetly, pushing up into him and the certainty he radiated. He swallowed and felt Ren’s tongue lick against his Adam’s apple. Ren scraped his teeth against his throat and suddenly grasped his wrists in two massive hands, pinning them hard against the bed. He then pushed Hux legs apart with his ankles, shifting so they were both spread wide. Hux’s pupils dilated and his eyelids drooped down low almost in the same instant as he fought his instinctual need to defend himself. With effort, he let himself settle, let himself remember that Ren had opened himself up to him for a reason, that he wanted something mutual between them. 

Ren pulled his wrists above his head, and Hux exhaled softly. 

At the edges of his subconscious was a soft fuzziness, that elusive state he could never really achieve himself and had only done a handful of times in the past.

“Just relax,” Ren whispered into his ear, nuzzling gently. “It’s okay if you drop off.”

Gently, Ren released him, and shifted onto his side. Hux was then vaguely aware of a soft black comforter coming to drape over them. Ren must have… called it to him with the Force. 

“Come here,” Ren said gently, and Hux shifted over immediately, going to curl into him, trusting him. Ren held him close and Hux sighed, hands settled onto Ren’s chest, head at his neck, feeling impossibly safe and secure. 

Sleep found him quickly, all the stress of the past several weeks melting away as if it had never been there at all.

 

Hux awoke at the early morning hour he always did, feeling more rested than he had in years. Ren was asleep next to him, one arm around him, the other on top of his where it rested on his chest. Hux had no idea how he’d shifted into that position while asleep, and he pulled his hand away. He sighed, stretching out his body before curling closer into Ren, pleased and grateful that it was an option. That he could. 

Ren stirred and yawned, looking over at him and smiling softly. Hux caught his eye briefly before looking away. Ren squeezed his shoulder gently and reached out to take his hand, which Hux allowed, though not without moaning blearily and scrubbing at his face in complaint. 

“Morning,” Ren said.

“Morning,” Hux replied crisply. 

“How was last night?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Hux’s hair. Hux swallowed.

“It was good. Thank you…” He breathed in Ren’s rich, musky scent, which helped pull back the slightest edge of drop he was feeling. He shivered and exhaled slowly. Then he reached up to kiss Ren’s neck. In a fit of desire, he pushed himself up and onto Ren’s hips. Ren’s eyes went wide and he reached up immediately to steady him. Hux sighed and laid down, his head on Ren’s chest, his arms and legs tight on either side of the knight. 

Hux felt… Ren’s arousal, pushing gently into his stomach. His own cock was soft. He sniffed, and then moved his body slightly in a rhythmic motion, letting his pleasure show on his face. Ren stiffened.

“Hux, what are you—”

“Ren, please, it’s fine.”

Worry coloured Ren’s thoughts. He wasn’t sure how to react. Hux swallowed, then sighed deeply and stilled. He looked up, and pushed up onto his hands. Ren was looking at him in confusion. Hux leaned forward and kissed him firmly, trying to emphasize his need to give him this, to serve him this way. Ren moaned, holding him closer, arching up. Hux relaxed into it, and then Ren flipped him over onto his back. Hux exhaled sharply, a surge of sudden, giddy panic overtaking him, as Ren grinned ferally at him. He grabbed Hux’s hands and pinned them above his head. 

Hux moaned and turned his face away, biting his lip and enjoying the thrill of feeling like prey. Ren laughed softly, and leaned in to kiss him again. Hux whimpered, pulling in his grip just slightly.

“Do you want this?” Ren asked softly.

Hux swallowed, nodding his head, before he realized what he should clarify. “Just this?” He asked. 

Confusion held Ren’s face for a beat before he nodded, understanding. “Yes, of course, just this.” 

Hux sighed, and hummed. He’d started to get hard at the contact with Ren’s own firm cock. It was intoxicating to be able to do this to someone who respected his boundaries, and who wanted him exactly as he already was. He wanted to _please_ Ren, and he wanted to do it _now_. 

Ren liked Hux feeling like this, Hux could tell through the link, though he also made it _implicitly_ clear that what Hux wanted was the most important thing to him, and that he would take the desire Hux was showing him now… as a gift, and not something to be expected or taken for granted. And what Hux was feeling - it wasn’t laced with obligation, which he knew all too well, because of that. This was different and pleasant and… utterly unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Okay. Yeah, this is good,” he said.

“Okay,” Ren said. “You let me know as _soon_ as it’s too much, hm?”

Hux nodded, and Ren nuzzled his neck, kissing him all over and staying low, staying close to him. Hux needed that. He needed the closeness. 

Then Ren started to rut against him, gently and sweetly. The friction was glorious and Hux bit his lip, tilting his legs out and bucking his hips. 

“Good boy,” Ren said with a dark smile, and Hux sighed, and relaxed. It felt good, but he didn’t have the drive to participate, so he laid still as Ren rutted against him. He liked that. He loved the fantasy of being taken partly against his will and fucked - gently, reverently - until he came. And it took his breath away to let go to another person who held so much power over him, and yet had no intention of using it maliciously against him.

“You alright?” Ren asked. Hux hummed an affirmative.

“Yes, fine,” he said dazedly, to be clear. 

“Good.” Ren kissed him, hungrily and wherever he could find. Hux grinned under the attention. Then Ren focused again. They were both very damp, so, to free his own hands, Ren caught Hux’s wrist with the Force, using it to hold them securely but gently to the bed, and then quickly made short work of their underwear. Hux allowed this docily, trusting Ren. 

Holding Hux’s sides, Ren moved his hips in a rhythmic motion so they rubbed against each other. Thankfully, it stayed just this side of overwhelming, and Hux stayed still and let the sensations take over. It felt, to be honest, nearly indescribable, to be given a pleasure of this magnitude by someone who cared deeply about his wellbeing and satisfaction. Hux whimpered, and Ren looked up at him, eyes immediately searching for trouble. When he found none, he leaned forward, never ceasing his motions, and kissed him softly. Hux melted under the attention, flushing hard when Ren nipped his lower lip and nuzzled him comfortingly.

Ren continued for several minutes, staying close, watching Hux and his reactions, before he took both of them in hand. Hux gasped and arched, shocked at the touch.

“Please, please,” he whined, writhing under the Force hold. Ren laughed low and stroked methodically, creating a brilliant spectrum of sensations that seemed to take over Hux’s entire body. He moaned and whimpered.

“Ren,” he gasped. “I’m going to—”

“Hold it,” Ren said firmly, eyes on his face. Hux bit his lip, breathing heavily. He wasn’t sure if he could control it for much longer. He swallowed hard.

“Come for me,” Ren said, and Hux cried out as his orgasm rocked through him, his come spurting, hot and wet, over his own chest. A moment later, Ren came similarly over him, and Hux jolted, eyes blown wide as Ren’s seed spilled over his sensitive and vulnerable skin. He gasped, locked in place even as waves of pleasure rolled through him. He whined high in his throat, twisting against the force that held his hands pinned above his head. 

His chest heaved as he came down, as he dazedly and exhaustedly enjoyed the afterglow of the coupling. Ren laid beside him, one hand on his side and the other petting his flushed cheek. Hux leaned into the touch and whimpered, still restrained by the Force powers. Ren watched him as he breathed through the pleasant warmth, and as it slowly faded away, his eyes looking over his face before roving down his body, taking in the cooling white seed - _his_ seed - on his stomach, which rose and fell with his deep, even breaths. Hux watched Ren’s eyes hazily before blinking up at the ceiling. He felt like a sacrificial lamb at Ren’s mercy. But even sacrifices were loved, to a certain degree. They had to be perfect to be sacrificed. 

“Beautiful,” Ren whispered.

Hux hummed, thinking vaguely that the words no longer cut into him like knives. He squirmed, the cooling stickiness on his stomach starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Ren…”

Ren looked back at him, then leaned in to kiss him. Hux hummed again, kissing back deeply. Ren held his face, stroked his hair.

“Thank you,” Ren said.

“Mmhmm. Yes, of course. It was… good.”

“Good.” Ren watched him tenderly, then kissed him again, all over his face and on his neck. Hux curled up slightly. He was regretting a bit his decision to do this in the morning. He could be a bit late, but. 

“Ren, we need to get up,” he said drowsily.

Ren hummed noncommittally, still kissing him and licking and nipping at his neck. Hux groaned and allowed it. “You’re incorrigible.”

Ren grinned. “Want to stay here all day with you.”

“Yes, well. I’d like that too, but…”

“But what?” Ren looked at him teasingly. 

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed. Ren huffed a laugh and kissed his cheek. “Be right back.”

He came back a few minutes later with a wet towel, which he proceeded to use to clean Hux up with. Hux made a desperate noise high in his throat and bit his lip hard, turning his face into the pillow as Ren reverently wiped him down, and then kissed and licked and nipped gratuitously at his damp, still semen-tanged skin. Once he was finished, he set the towel aside and straddled Hux once more, just because he could. Hux swallowed and looked up at him, before Ren leaned down and took his head in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

Then, he bit the juncture between Hux’s neck and shoulder _hard_.Hux yelped as pain shot through his neck and down his chest, trying to buck up despite being held down by Ren’s considerable weight. Ren nuzzled him comfortingly as he whimpered, cradling his head and petting his hair. “Shh, it’s alright, it’s okay.” Hux bit his lip, his neck and shoulder feeling sore but exceedingly pleasant and warm. It felt good, though, the warmth plucking gently at every nerve in his torso as if he were a finely tuned instrument. Hux quietly catalogued the placement of the throbbing mark, knowing dazedly and thankfully that it wouldn’t be seen over his uniform - something he _hoped_ Ren would never see fit to rectify. 

“Relax now,” Ren said, before he gently but firmly put one massive hand on the right side of his upper chest, and the long, broad fingers of the other over the side of his head, finding purchase under his jaw and over his cheek bone around his eye, and held him against the pillow. Hux’s heartbeat sped up, though he wasn’t afraid - it surprised him, but, he did trust Ren now, to an extent - before Ren nibbled hard at the mark again, making sharp tendrils of electricity shoot up his neck. 

He cried out and moaned as the immeasurably tender skin was worked again between Ren’s teeth, his over-sensitive cock twitching in response even then. Stars flickered around his vision as he jerked fiercely under Ren’s hold, breathing heavily. He knew blood was being drawn to the surface where the bite mark was, and the bruise would surely turn a deep shade of purple by the time the day was out, eventually becoming a dusky, colourful mark that would remain there for days or weeks to come, if he didn’t put bacta on it, that is - which he had no intention of doing and which he knew Ren would most likely vehemently prohibit anyway. 

Hux moaned at the heady thought, his consciousness clouded and fuzzy, and Ren kissed the mark fondly, possessively, and then under his jaw, nipping at the skin there gently. Hux laughed low at the sensation and hummed. 

_Sorry_ , Ren projected after a few minutes, breathless. _I couldn’t help myself. Are you alright, was that okay?_

 _Yeah,_ Hux thought back with a small smile. _It was okay._

Ren watched him, then grinned and kissed him, simultaneously releasing the hold he had on his arms. And with that release, Hux released himself to Kylo, as well. Startled from the feeling both physically and emotionally, Hux gasped, and then stretched, wrapping his arms around Ren’s neck as they kissed, pulling him in closer. 

Hux amended: _It was quite a bit better than okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 & find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
